


【Y2/SN】融海

by 残阳雪 (SunSnow)



Series: 伪推理假刑侦 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSnow/pseuds/%E6%AE%8B%E9%98%B3%E9%9B%AA
Summary: 《浮冰》的后续





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　  
> PS：  
> 　　1、黑化扭曲OOC  
> 　　2、老套狗血无逻辑  
> 　　

　　

　　

【0】

　　

　　这世上从不存在完美的事物，不过是不去在意瑕疵而已。

　　

　　

【1】

　　

　　“杀了他吧。”

　　“你认真的？”

　　“只要他活着一天，就有把事情捅出来的可能。我无所谓，但你不行。”

　　“是。但不是只有他一个人知道我们，如果其他人也这样我们又要怎么办？”

　　“先解决他，不然怎么谈以后。”

　　“……好。我来动手。”

　　“不可能。”

　　“既然要做，那就做得彻底一点。”

　　“不要拿你的前途去冒险！”

　　……

　　“痕迹检验你怎么办？不在场证明你要怎么做？”

　　“不行！”

　　“刑警出现在现场留下的所有痕迹都是合理的，所以我没问题，你不行。”

　　“调查呢？查得到我，自然也查得到你。”

　　“我学过擒拿格斗，只能是我动手。”

　　“……这样，我认下敲诈，先稳住他，杀他的事拖一段时间。”

　　“那个时候你会是嫌疑人！”

　　“是，我是嫌疑人。但只要是你动手，那就不会有指向我的证据。”

　　“……”

　　“坐实敲诈，杀人的时候我也要出现在现场。痕迹不会指向我，没有证据怎么查都没有意义不是么?”

　　……

　　“十一点半以后动手，你只要经过那个摄像头就好。”

　　“行。你要怎么做不用告诉我，我不知道才更好。”

　　“我会把伊东的案子牵进来，这一次调查我把案子做成铁案。”

　　“好。”

　　“这次调查之后，这两个人的事情不会再对我们有任何影响。”

　　“怎么可能。只要有人记得我们读过一个学校、记得你帮过我，就不算完。”

　　“因为这个案件我们认识，然后成为朋友，再发现曾经读过一个学校。不用刻意隐瞒，这样就够了。”

　　“太冒险了，一直不让人知道我们认识不就是怕这个万一？”

　　“不。我不要这样，我不想再这样。”

　　

　　

【2】

　　

　　“钥匙呢？”松本润扶着二宫和也。

　　二宫和也靠在松本润身上哼哼了两声，身上的酒气浓得散不开。

　　“这呢。”相叶雅纪从樱井翔的外套里掏出一串钥匙。

　　把钥匙交给松本润开门，半抱着似乎随时能坐下去的樱井翔，相叶雅纪跟在松本润后面进了房间。

　　“喝成这样。”松本润把人扶到沙发上，“明天还能开店么？”

　　“我看悬。”相叶雅纪帮樱井翔脱了外套，“应该劝着点的。”

　　“吃得开心唱得开心，哪劝得住。”松本润给自己倒了杯水，“喝醉了也好，他们太累了。”

　　“借酒消愁？这对他们能有用？”相叶雅纪活动了一下肩膀。

　　“也是。”松本润看了看时间，“我们是回家，还是在这睡？”

　　“在这睡？我明天请个假。”相叶雅纪拉住快要滑下沙发的二宫和也。

　　“成，也晚了。”松本润揉揉头发，“先把他俩弄回卧室去睡？”

　　“来吧。”相叶雅纪拉起二宫和也。

　　松本润想扶起樱井翔，奈何樱井翔躺在沙发上抱着抱枕不撒手，还会躲开他的手。

　　“沙发挺软的，睡一晚也没事儿。”相叶雅纪已经从卧室出来。

　　“那我先去洗漱？”松本润脱下外套。

　　“好。”相叶雅纪看了看樱井翔，“那事儿……”

　　“……再说吧。”

　　

　　今晚上的吃饭和唱歌，说是庆祝樱井翔和二宫和也搬家，实际上是他们这群朋友和同事借机让两人放松。

　　毕竟樱井翔遇到的那档子糟心事影响不小。

　　

　　洗漱完之后，松本润进了客房，相叶雅纪睡的是书房的沙发。

　　大概是因为搬家不到三天，公寓里总有些随意堆放像是等待收拾的物件。只说书房，书桌上和椅子上就有四堆没放上书架的书，地上还有三个装满杂物的纸箱。

　　只随意扫了一眼，相叶雅纪就觉得有本书很眼熟。凑过去一看，椅子上那堆书最上面的那本，怎么看怎么熟悉。仔细一想，他很快想起在哪见过。

　　临近毕业的时候，二宫和也抱着这本书翻了不知多少遍。升高中那么重要的事儿，也丝毫不影响二宫和也的研读。而他之所以把这本书记到现在，是因为这是本介绍世界旅游景点的书，而二宫和也对出门并不热衷。

　　正准备转身铺被子睡觉，相叶雅纪突然停住。

　　他回头拿起这本书，封面和封底干净整洁。随手翻了翻里面的内容，每页纸都没有褶皱，还能闻到油墨的味道。怎么看，都是本刚买不久的新书，或者保存得极好。

　　不说他印象中这本书的页边有反复翻阅的磨损，他记得二宫和也是在书上勾画过的，他还在书上看到过不同颜色的字迹。

　　同一本书，二宫和也不会买第二次。

　　看过面前的一本本书，相叶雅纪从这几堆书里找到了他想找的那本。犹豫了一会儿，他还是把书抽了出来。

　　两本书的封面一模一样。

　　后找出的这本书明显旧了很多，翻开一看，勾画的痕迹和写下的文字处处皆是，有那么几页还被折了角。

　　怀着某个猜想，相叶雅纪对比了书上的笔迹。

　　一种是墨蓝色，一种是黑色。无论他怎么看，都是两个不同的人所写。

　　

　　

【3】

　　

　　半夜醒来的时候，二宫和也的头很晕。

　　用力甩了甩头，醉酒之后的难受没有丝毫减轻。打量了一下周围，确认是在自己家，他下床走出卧室，准备去找杯水。

　　摸到和客厅相连的餐桌给自己倒水，二宫和也的动作很轻，也没弄出什么动静。喝完水，他才开始思考现在是什么情况。

　　吃饭，喝酒。唱歌，喝酒。然后被带回家，睡到现在。

　　他发现沙发上睡着人。走过去一看，是樱井翔。站在原地想了想，他扯过一旁揉成一团的毯子给樱井翔盖上。

　　毯子盖上去的瞬间，樱井翔半睁开眼睛。

　　落地窗透入的月光下，两人的视线触在了一起。昏暗之中，只在很短的时间之后，樱井翔闭上眼睛，二宫和也转身回房。

　　

　　还没走到房间门口，二宫和也发现前面有人。

　　“醒了？”松本润的声音很轻。

　　“嗯。”二宫和也控制着音量，“你送我们回来的？”

　　“还有Aiba，他在书房。”松本润说，“方便……聊聊么？”

　　“进来说。”二宫和也把松本润带进卧室。

　　关上门，打开床头灯，房间里亮了不少，又不至于明亮或刺眼。

　　“怎么了？”二宫和也坐在床上。

　　“Sakurai的事，闹得很大不是么。”在二宫和也旁边坐下，松本润看着二宫和也的脸，“还好么？”

　　“怎么说呢，有点麻烦。”二宫和也使劲闭了闭眼睛，“原本是要升警视长的，还要任职刑事部部长。这事儿一闹，估计要再等几年。”

　　警视厅这类机构总是有一些影响竞争结果的场外事件，二宫和也说得不那么清楚，但也足够让人明白。

　　“他家里没做什么？”松本润问。

　　樱井一家算得上高门显贵。父亲从政，长子从警，长女在电视台，次子也毕业于顶尖大学。樱井翔的前途不是樱井翔一个人的事，樱井一家为了樱井翔能在警视厅走得更高而动用资源是太正常的事。

　　“他和家里有点小矛盾。”二宫和也揉揉自己的肩，“他一直也不靠家里。”

　　当年的事儿，樱井翔的父母有所猜测。能不做什么已经是极限，至于更多的东西，那就是奢望了。

　　“但这影响太大。”松本润的目光一直没离开二宫和也，“警视厅传得沸沸扬扬，我这个外人都能知道。”

　　松本润的朋友很多，警视厅内的也有。朋友私下跟他说，六年前樱井翔为了袒护二宫和也这个男朋友，故意放走第一嫌疑人二宫和也，把案子办成悬案——这个传言传遍了警视厅，不仅影响樱井翔的升职，还影响樱井翔办过的一桩桩案子。

　　樱井翔和二宫和也在六年前因某个案件而认识，这是松本润知道的事情。两个人的恋爱和同居，他也是基本知道或者说以朋友身份见证了的。这样的传言他初闻觉得荒诞，说与他听的朋友也没当真，更多是感慨在警视厅往上爬的不易。

　　可几天后，相叶雅纪一句话让他开始怀疑自己的认知。

　　

　　“他们真的是那个时候认识的么？”

　　

　　

【4】

　　

　　相叶雅纪听到传闻，便想到樱井修说过的那些话。

　　二宫和也曾经喜欢的文字烧，樱井翔也喜欢。

　　二宫和也练了很长时间的荞麦面，是樱井翔喜欢的食物之一。

　　二宫和也自己不吃越擅长烹调的贝类，也是樱井翔喜欢的食物之一。

　　也许是他想太多，但他还是想到了一些东西。

　　传说中的一见钟情之后，两人的关系一日千里。言行举止的默契，所思所想的相合，二宫和也和樱井翔对彼此似乎格外熟悉。

　　有的东西一旦去细思深想，就显得过于巧合。

　　很多朋友说过相叶雅纪很敏感，越是走得近的朋友越是如此。也许换一个人发现这些不会想什么做什么，而相叶雅纪选择去了解传闻中的案子。

　　虽说案件不该外泄，但只要有心也不算秘密。大雪天死在山上的敲诈者，没有不在场证明也没有直接犯罪证据的二宫和也，有动机而没有证据的未结旧案，还有抓着二宫和也不放的樱井翔。

　　因着樱井修说过樱井翔转学的时间，加上身上有伤衣服破损，相叶雅纪特地问了樱井翔转学的地点。得到答案之后，樱井翔和二宫和也到底是什么时候认识的就成了一个很重要的问题。

　　

　　相叶雅纪辗转反侧。听到外面似乎是有动静，他套上外套去往客厅。

　　客厅吊顶的灯被打开，樱井翔揉着自己的脖子。

　　“怎么了？”

　　“应该是落枕。”

　　“这样。”

　　相叶雅纪有些出神。

　　“不去睡？”

　　“明天请假。”相叶雅纪走到樱井翔面前，“你和Nino怎么认识的？”

　　“因为案子啊。”樱井翔缓缓转动脑袋。

　　“什么时候的案子？”相叶雅纪追问。

　　“怎么突然问这个？”樱井翔没直接回答。

　　这个时候不适合用他们最常用的说法。

　　“书房有两本一样的书，有一本Nino是一直在看的，但上面好像有你的字迹。”

　　相叶雅纪不知道樱井翔是会解释，还是直接承认。

　　“哪本？”樱井翔问。

　　“最面上那本，里面都是图。”

　　樱井翔揉着脖子的手停住。

　　“你想问什么？”他抬头看着相叶雅纪。

　　“你们什么时候认识的？”相叶雅纪重复自己的问题。

　　“……何必呢。”樱井翔说。

　　他知道相叶雅纪一定会问下去。

　　“有什么是不能说的么？”

　　“能，有什么不能的。”樱井翔放下手，“十几岁的时候吧，我们转到了一个学校。”

　　樱井翔看着相叶雅纪的手捏成了拳。

　　“你们差了两个年段吧？”相叶雅纪并不想自己的推测成真。

　　“学校就那么大。”樱井翔身上还带着酒气，“他长得很好看，很显眼，大家基本都是眼熟他的。”

　　“就只是眼熟？”

　　“帮过他一点小忙，”樱井翔观察着相叶雅纪的神情，“不过不算朋友，就是认识，点头打招呼都看心情的那种。”

　　“那，那件杀人案你是知道的吧？”相叶雅纪不敢错过樱井翔的任何反应。

　　“知道啊。”樱井翔笑笑，“说起来，那人死之前我才和他打过一架。”

　　看着相叶雅纪骤然改变的脸色，樱井翔整个人十分冷静。

　　“我还被他划了一刀。”

　　

　　

【5】

　　

　　“你知道他受了伤？”松本润诧异，“那你当时什么都不说？”

　　“如果不是帮我，Sho不会惹上那群人。”二宫和也歪过头，“那些小弟都说伊东是来找我的，但我没遇到伊东。那天碰巧遇到Sho，他已经已经受伤了，接着第二天就传出来伊东死了。虽然他不说，但遇到伊东的应该是他。”

　　松本润等着二宫和也的解释。

　　“他什么都没跟我说，就那样走回家了。那些人欺负我的时候也是，他就把那些人吓走，一句话也没对我说。”二宫和也的声音低沉，“他是替我遇到伊东的。如果他没帮过我，他不会和伊东打起来。”

　　“所以你就……”

　　“如果遇到伊东的是我，你说我能不能活着呢？那把刀很锋利。”二宫和也把握着说话的节奏，“如果死的不是伊东，会不会是他呢？他算不算是替我死的？”

　　松本润无端感到一阵寒意。

　　“既然我是嫌疑人，那就是吧。反正再怎么查，也没有证据证明是我杀了人。”二宫和也微微垂眸，“而且，谁知道当时发生了什么呢？他那时候不像现在，又矮又瘦，在伊东面前根本不够看。”

　　“……你什么都没做，所以让调查的重点落在你身上也没关系。”松本润试图猜测二宫和也的想法，“这样一来，如果不是他，他就不用因为身上的伤接受调查，毕竟他也不好解释。如果是他，他能就此逃脱警方的视线也挺好。”

　　二宫和也扭过头，看着深色的窗帘。

　　他快速回想自己说过的每一句话，等着松本润继续问。

　　

　　“……这之后，你们就一直有联系？”

　　“也算有吧。转回东京以后，在街上碰到了。”二宫和也盘起腿，“我想跟他说话的，但又不敢。”

　　一个让自己不得已犯了罪的人，又有谁会愿意见到呢？不再相见，不用再和过去有半分牵扯，才是最好的情况不是么？

　　“后来，遇到了好多次。真的好巧。”二宫和也等着松本润的反应，“然后，他主动跟我说话了。”

　　松本润发现二宫和也的眼睛亮亮的。

　　“好像是问了些近况之类的，他就走了。我记着他的校服，找到了他的学校，知道了很多关于他的事情。”

　　二宫和也笑得像个情窦初开的少年。

　　松本润原本再多想说的话，一时间都卡在了喉咙里。

　　

　　还有什么可说的呢？

　　他从来没去在意的好多事情，似乎都有了解释。

　　为什么时不时会找不到人，为什么会尝试很多新东西。

　　为什么会读自己并没有那么喜欢的书，为什么把自己不喜欢的食物做得那么好。

　　有时候不知所踪找不到人，事后从来不说自己去了哪。

　　一直有关注各种新闻报道，细想都是政界和警界相关。

　　没有刻意掩饰过，更没有刻意表现过。二宫和也在这场暗恋里所做的每一件事，都像是呼吸般自然。

　　

　　“你们到底是什么时候在一起的？”

　　

　　

【6】

　　

　　“那案子之后啊，你们不都知道么。”樱井翔剥了个橘子。

　　“你就暗恋了他这么多年？”相叶雅纪接过几瓣橘子，“因为怕自己让他想起当初的事儿，只敢远远看着？”

　　樱井翔把半个橘子塞进嘴里。

　　“他是帮我瞒着的，在伊东死之前我受过伤。”樱井翔拿纸巾擦手，“他都成了嫌疑人，也还是没把我说出来让自己摆脱嫌疑。好不容易他到东京来了，那些事儿也过去了，没必要让他因为我一直想起来。”

　　樱井翔揉着额角，调整了一下坐姿。

　　他等着相叶雅纪继续问。

　　“你家里没发现？”相叶雅纪不相信樱井翔家里会对当年的案子没有想法。

　　“发现了。”樱井翔点头，“早就发现了。”

　　脸上那么明显的伤，衣服上那么显眼的破口，这事儿是瞒不住家里的。刻意做任何事都会显得心虚，他也就什么都不做。他的父母第二天就知道了他的伤，也知道了镇上的命案。

　　两件事之间太容易产生联想，这是樱井翔早已想到又无法避免的。从他父亲连夜把他带回东京开始，这件事便再也没能从他家抹去。更准确的说，在他的父母和他之间，这是一道永远的裂痕。无法忽视，无法弥补。

　　因为是花费了无数心血的长子，他的父母纵然猜到了什么，只要他不把事情捅破，那也还是表现得像什么也没发生。可这份因血缘而突破底线的包容也就仅此而已，能对外掩饰已经是极限。

　　猜疑，隔阂，出现得理所当然。

　　痛心，失望……这诸多情绪，樱井翔切切实实感受了二十二年。

　　

　　“家里没那么信我，毕竟太过巧合，你肯定也是不信的。”樱井翔笑得无奈，“成年以后我就搬出来自己住了。”

　　相叶雅纪沉默了一会儿。

　　樱井翔仰头靠在抱枕上。

　　任何记录里他都和伊东的死毫无瓜葛，他的父母其实已经为他做了够多。

　　“那你和Nino在一起……”相叶雅纪想不出樱井翔的父母会是什么态度。

　　“他们不会管的。”樱井翔想着该怎么表达，“说不定还认为这样挺好，我不去祸害别人家的女儿。”

　　“我还以为他们挺喜欢Nino。”相叶雅纪想着樱井舞和樱井修。

　　“也许吧。”樱井翔勾勾唇角，“说不定认为Nino是被我牵连的，有什么脾气也是冲我来。”

　　醉意带来的些许晕眩并未完全散去，相叶雅纪使劲闭了闭眼。

　　“那六年前的案子呢？你表现得和Nino完全不认识。”

　　樱井翔愣了愣。

　　“我是真没想到他会是嫌疑人。”樱井翔摸摸下巴，“这些年都是我远远看着他，做梦都想不到会这样见到他。”

　　

　　在审讯室外见到二宫和也的那一刻，樱井翔恍惚间有种时光倒流的错觉。

　　十七年前，那个小镇上的审讯室里，只有十三岁的纤瘦少年，会是什么模样？

　　这是樱井翔不知道的事情。

　　而他不会再有知道的机会，永远不会。

　　

　　

【7】

　　

　　“既然你没杀人，那有什么理由会被威胁？”松本润等二宫和也解释。

　　“……他也知道Sho那天受伤了。”二宫和也轻声说。

　　松本润睁大眼睛。

　　“不给他钱，他就把这事儿捅到网上。那么多同学都能证明Sho在那读过书，怎么都能闹出点事儿来。”

　　二宫和也的脸上还带着些醉意。

　　“你知道的，警视厅很多需要露面的事儿都是Sho在做，他未来会是警视厅在公众面前的形象代表。别的警察可以不在乎名声不好，他不能不在乎。”

　　樱井翔的公众形象出问题，最大的麻烦不来自别的地方，就来自警视厅本身。

　　“他不去找正主，找你讹钱？”松本润抓抓头发。

　　“当年被调查的嫌疑人是我，他本来就是要找我要钱。”

　　拿来威胁他的东西没什么特别，无非就是工作和名声。

　　“我没答应，他才说Sho受伤的事。看他那样，大概是知道我喜欢Sho。”

　　南田最开始瞄准的人是樱井翔。可能是发现了他和樱井翔有所联系，也就把敲诈的目标转到了他这里。

　　敲诈一个厨子，总比敲诈警视厅警视正来得容易。

　　“你找我们借钱……”松本润翻了个白眼，“等等，你进医院也是？”

　　二宫和也不说话。

　　无声地骂了句脏话，松本润抓紧了掌心的被角。

　　“他母亲癌症。”二宫和也闭上眼，“就当行善积德。”

　　“这话你自己信么！”松本润提高了音量，“然后你杀了他？”

　　“没有。”二宫和也失笑，“我至于么？”

　　迎着松本润的目光，二宫和也拨了拨头发。

　　“我是喜欢Sho，但还没到为他杀人的地步，现在也没到。”二宫和也闭上眼睛，“最后那次我带着钱上山，快到地儿的时候就后悔了，带着钱又下山了。”

　　

　　那天晚上他背着钱，在山上站了二十多分钟。

　　也许樱井翔还没来，也许樱井翔已经走了。

　　也许樱井翔就在他前面不远的地方。

　　黑暗中他就那样站着，明明什么都看不到也还是睁着眼看向前方。雪夜刺骨的冰冷让他无比清醒，呼啸的风声刺激着他的心跳和呼吸。

　　他已经不记得自己那时候想了些什么。

　　也许是关于过去的碎片，也许是关于未来的瞬间。

　　也许是一片什么都没有的空白，也许是关于樱井翔的一切。

　　

　　“说真的，南田死了，我挺……轻松的。”二宫和也扭扭脖子，“被当成嫌疑人了，我也还是轻松。”

　　“反正不怕查是吧。”松本润摇头，“那你又怎么和Sakurai搞到一起了？”

　　“你这话说得。”二宫和也躺下，“他追上来给我递名片呀。”

　　“就这样？”樱井翔当时的主动一直被他们这群人调侃。

　　“就这样啊，我又不可能拒绝。”二宫和也没再看松本润，“我开心着呢。”

　　“是该开心，暗恋成真。”松本润穿上拖鞋，“那你们要好好地。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“我先去睡了。”

　　

　　卧室门被关上。

　　二宫和也脸上的表情消失无踪。

　　盯着天花板，他眯起眼睛。

　　“……真累。”

　　

　　

【8】

　　

　　相叶雅纪和松本润离开公寓已经是第二天下午的事。

　　穿着未散尽的酒味的衣服吃完简单的午餐，他们顶着黑眼圈进了电梯。

　　

　　“怎么说？”

　　“一早就认识，联系不多，一直暗恋。”

　　“嗯，差不多。”

　　“有打架，有受伤，没杀人。”

　　“看到了受伤，想帮脱罪。”

　　“家里知道，压下来了。”

　　“被讹钱是怕事儿闹到警视厅。”

　　简单的几句话，足够验证他们两个的猜测。昨晚之前他们推测过太多种可能，问出的结果虽然让他们有点意外，但也不难理解。

　　

　　把樱井翔和二宫和也的说法放在一起，完全是说得通的。

　　转学的二宫和也遇到校园霸凌的时候，同样是转学过去的樱井翔帮了他，他们没更多交往。伊东去找二宫和也麻烦的途中遇上樱井翔，两人争执、扭打，樱井翔跑走。樱井翔受了伤，回家途中被二宫和撞见。

　　第二天伊东的尸体被发现。二宫和也作为嫌疑人接受调查，没说出樱井翔受伤的事儿。樱井翔被带回东京，从此和父母有了嫌隙。因为没有证据，调查不了了之。

　　回东京后两人数次偶遇。二宫和也到樱井翔的学校打听了樱井翔的事儿，樱井翔尾随过二宫和也。彼此暗恋了很多年，从来没说过，两人也没过多的交往。

　　南田以当年的案件向二宫和也讹钱，二宫和也因此借钱并被打入院。出院后原本是要给钱，二宫和也临时反悔带钱离开。第二天南田的尸体被发现。二宫和也作为嫌疑人接受调查，樱井翔是负责调查的警官。

　　调查无果，樱井翔在二宫和也离开的时候主动递了名片，说要认识。

　　

　　“就这样吧，毕竟都是谣言。”松本润看着楼层的显示屏。

　　“嗯，都是传言。”相叶雅纪先出电梯。

　　

　　有的事情并没有得到解释。

　　那两本一样的书，那本书上属于两个人的字迹。

　　每年二宫和也行踪不明的日子，樱井翔大学时突然向父母出柜的理由。

　　或者说，南田被杀的那个晚上，樱井翔的行踪。

　　可这些也不那么重要了。

　　毕竟他们真正想确认的，从来不是过去发生了什么。

　　

　　……

　　

　　二宫和也推着樱井翔进了书房，说是整理房间。

　　“小票还在么？”二宫和也指指桌面上的某本书。

　　“撕了。”樱井翔把两本一样的书放上书架，“这书也太难找，我在二手市场找了半个多月。”

　　“我只确定Aiba记得这本书，没办法。”二宫和也抱出纸箱里的杂物，“能赶在搬家前一周找到，我们运气还不错。”

　　“打赌么？他们信不信我们。”樱井翔翻着手边的书。

　　“信不信都没关系的事，没什么可赌的。”二宫和也把几个笔记本放上书桌。

　　“你希望他们信还是不信？”樱井翔蹲下来，“数三二一，我们一起说。”

　　二宫和也屈起手指。

　　三，二，一。

　　“不信。”

　　“不信。”

　　说完同样的答案，两人相视而笑。

　　

　　

【9】

　　

　　最高明的骗局，并不是由多么精巧的谎言构成。

　　只要算准人心，就算这是一个错漏百出的谎言，也永远不会有被揭穿的那天。

　　

　　

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　  
> 　　【END】  
> 　　————————  
> 　　  
> 　　被写得乱七八糟的后续…  
> 　　总之，一切都被我磁安排得明明白白。  
> 　　  
> 　　PS：磁联系不少，早就睡过了  
> 　　


	2. 《融海》详解

　　

　　

　　警视厅内部斗争，流言四起。

　　磁发现模特有怀疑，故意借搬家设计了这场谈话。磁没喝醉。

　　磁编了说得通的故事但刻意留下破绽。那本书是S看了一遍留下笔记送给N的，只有一本。为了让模特怀疑，去二手市场淘了一本一样的放在书房。

　　编的故事骗得过去皆大欢喜，骗不过去磁也笃定模特会把真相烂在肚子里。

　　磁是希望模特不相信，也就是希望模特猜到真相。这样磁以后在这件事上不用再去圆谎，甚至能把模特拉下水帮他们掩饰。

 

　　冰只有化成水融进海里，才不会被发现本来的模样。

　　（乱七八糟

　　

　　


End file.
